1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of improving anti-abrasion performance.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a middle shielding plate, terminals and a shielding shell. The middle shielding plate is insert-molded in the insulating housing. The terminals are divided into two rows received in an upper side and a lower side of the insulating housing, respectively. The middle shielding plate is located between the two rows of terminals. Each of the terminals has a fixed portion, a contact portion extended frontward from a front end of the fixed portion and a solder portion extended from a rear end of the fixing portion. The shielding shell is mounted outside the insulating housing. An inserting space is formed between a front end of the shielding shell and a front end of the insulating housing.
However, the high frequency impedance of the terminals of the electrical connector can not meet a normal requirement in the test, and then the signal transmission of the electrical connector is unstable.